100 Theme Challenge ( B26 )
by Dragon Slayer 's Girl
Summary: This will be a seires of connected one-shots revolving around the B26 (BelxFran) pairing. Theme 1: Introduction


**I got bored and decided to start one of these, even though it's a pretty old idea. This will be a series of connected one-shots that each follow a different theme, all based on the Fran x Bel (B26) pairing. This first one will be different than the rest simply because it's my version of how they met.**

**Warnings: OOCness and Shonen-ai (boyxboy)**

100 Theme Challenge Theme 1: Introduction

Belphegor had always been quite fascinated with Fran, ever since he first saw the young boy playing by himself in the stream by his grandmother's house.

**~BelxFran~BelxFran~BelxFran~**

Bel had disapproved the idea of traveling to France to retrieve Fran. He didn't care that his memories of the future depicted the 'froggy' as his companion. In fact, he wanted nothing to do with Fran. They had Mammon now so they had no need for a snot-nosed brat like that uncute-kohai. Even so, Xanxus threatened him and- as much as he didn't want to admit it- Bel was afraid of his boss. So, he went with the other Varia members on their 'mission'.

After a seemingly long plane ride- in which Xanxus nearly killed the flight attendant because they didn't have any steak on the plane and Lussuria flirted with almost every man there- they arrived in France. "Ushishishi~ Where did you say the little brat lives again?", Bel questioned Squalo with his signature smirk painted on his face.

"VOOOIII! If you would listen once in a while instead of running your mouth like you always do, you would have remembered!"

Bel, undeterred by Squalo's yelling, grinned. "The prince thinks Squ-Squ should calm down before he pops a blood vessel~"

Squalo's eyebrow twitched, but he decided to ignore the annoying blond. The silver-haired man knew that if they didn't shut up, Xanxus would get angry. And when Xanxus is angry, everybody pays for it one way or another...

After purchasing a map at a local convenience store (and scaring the crap out of the customers as well as the workers), the group ventured into the relatively unexplored region of France known- to the handful of people that knew about it- as 'Jura'. There was no sign of life, just wild grass and trees, along with the occasional bush. Soon enough, they came across a single house amidst all of the vegetation. There was a sickly old woman out front and Belphegor briefly wondered how that old woman could possibly take care of a young boy.

Squalo sent Mammon over to ask the woman where Fran was while the rest of them stayed a distance away, too far for the lady's old eyes to see them.

Once learning that Fran was playing by the stream, Mammon rejoined his group and they set off in the correct direction. After a bit of walking, they came across the Kokuyo gang, who were also searching for Fran to recruit the young boy. A private glaring session started between Mukuro and Squalo, both of them believing that their own group should be the one to keep the young illusionist.

The two intimidating men tore their gazes from eachother as they noticed another presence.

The boy's back was turned to the dangerous men as he mumbled quietly to himself. Suddenly, Fran turned to face the males with an emotionless expression. Belphegor found himself staring at the boy in curiosity. His teal eyes- which matched his hair perfectly- conveyed no emotion at all as he inspected the men. His apple-shaped hat looked quite heavy, but the way Fran easily lifted his head to look at the taller men suggested that he was used to the weight.

Silence filled the atmosphere for a brief moment and Bel took that time to stare at Fran with obscured orbs. He wasn't paying much attention to the others' conversation as he watched the boy. He was vaguely aware of Fran calling Mukuro a pineapple fairy. Bel giggled to himself at that. He was starting to think that maybe coming to get Fran hadn't been such a bad idea and _maybe _having him around wouldn't be so bad... until the boy deemed the Varia members as tooth decay fungi.

In the instant following that moment, Bel changed his mind and decided that Fran was a pest that needed to be disposed of. Because _nobody _insults the prince and gets away with it. So, he got out some of his knives and- ignoring the others that were telling him to stop- he threw them at the young boy.

Fran ducked down at the last second and the knifes hit his hat instead. After realizing that the hat was an illusion, his curiosity became piqued.

At that point, Bel decided that Fran would make a perfect new toy. So, as everyone- excluding Bel, Fran and Mammon (Bel had already noticed that Mammon wandered off elsewhere, but he didn't really care)- bickered like they normally did, the blond watched Fran. The small illusionist looked very uninterested in what was happening around him, or maybe that was just his emotionless facade.

Bel approached the younger, who looked at him blankly. "What do you want, tooth fungi-san?"

A vein throbbed on the blond's forehead but he smirked nonetheless. "Shishishi~ Would the stupid apple-headed froggy like for the prince to take him away from these ugly peasants?"

Fran stared at the rebellious teen with his usual stoic expression. "Who's _the prince?_", he questioned with his vapid voice.

"Ushishi~ I am the prince~"

"Eh? You shouldn't talk about yourself in third person, fake prince-sempai."

The 'fake prince' could practically feel his patience snap, but he decided to keep himself under control for once (because no matter what other people thought, he _did _have _some _self control). After all, he didn't want to kill the only person who could survive his knife attack-even if Fran technically cheated by using his hat as a shield; princes don't care for details-. Any way, Bel decided that he wouldn't kill the young boy. Not _yet, _at least.

"You could either come with the prince or stay here with these loud peasants~"

Fran looked at the scene around him. The majority of the Varia members were arguing with the Kokuyo gang over who had to keep Fran. Neither side wanted to be the one to have to care for the boy. This confused the teal-haired illusionist. Weren't they fighting before because both sides _wanted _to keep him? And now they _don't _want him? Teal eyes narrowed. He was used to being unwanted, but he wasn't used to people being so loud and obnoxious. His grandmother was a very quiet woman.

Fran let his gaze wander back to the grinning blond in front of him. "Okay, fallen prince. I'll come with you, but only because these people are an eyesore."

Bel's smirk widened and he inwardly praised himself on how well he was keeping himself controlled. "Come on, then." He walked passed the Varia/Kokuyo mix without being noticed- or maybe they saw him and just didn't care- and Fran followed him. His face was impassive as ever while he trailed behind the psychotic blond.

Belphegor walked along the edge of the stream it widened into a small pond, far away from the others.

"Ushishishi~ Look, there are some of your buddies~", Bel pointed to a group of frogs who were hopping around on some rocks near the edge of the pond. Fran's nose scrunched up as he stared at the slimy creatures. "Sempai. Why do you keep saying that I'm a frog?"

The prince's grin faltered as he glanced at the boy questioningly- not that Fran noticed, since his eyes were hidden. "Hm? You don't remember...?"

"Remember what?"

The older male frowned, wondering why Fran lost his memories of the future. "Why don't you remember?"

"I don't remember anything. Grandma said that's because I fell down and hit my head on the concrete. That's why I wear this hat now, to protect my head.

While Belphegor was disappointed that Fran didn't remember anything about what happened in the future- more specifically, Fran didn't remember him or all of the bittersweet times they spent with eachother- he was even more worried for the boy's well-being.

"Is the Froggy okay?", Bel found himself asking. He didn't understand why a surge of concern swelled inside of him; he _never _felt worried for anyone other than himself.

The younger nodded. "I don't remember anything that happened before a few days ago, but the doctor said that I should gain my memories later."

The blond hummed in understanding.

Fran looked back at the forgotten frogs that were still jumping around. He felt an unfamiliar twinge in his gut as he watched them hop away together.

"Tooth decay-san? Have you ever felt lonely?"

"... Eh...", Bel didn't know how to answer that unexpected question. Usually, he was surrounded by the other Varia members. Living with them meant that he was hardly ever alone. However, his childhood was a lot different...

"Hm. The prince can't say that he has.", the blond lied.

A small amount of disappointment gleamed in teal orbs- which even Bel's trained eyes had to strain to catch- as the younger looked down. "Oh."

The self-proclaimed prince frowned slightly. "Do _you _feel lonely?"

Fran looked up at him with the same emotionless mask as he nodded silently.

Bel blinked because for a minute it sounded like Fran was a bit sad. Suddenly, pictures of a young boy around Fran's age flashed into his mind. The boy had long blond hair and frowned constantly.

Bel's eyes widened. Fran was staring to remind him of himself when he was younger. He entertained that thought for a moment.

"Would the Froggy like for the prince to keep him company?"

Fran blinked. "Would you?"

"Ushishi~ If you would come live in Italy with me and my team mates then you would be able to see me every day. In exchange for you agreeing to be my new toy, of course~"

Fran thought for a moment. He didn't like living with only his grandma because she slept all day and her bentos were nasty. Being a child, he nodded, not knowing about how dangerous the Varia can be. "Okay. I like that idea. Even though you're a stupid fake prince/tooth decay fungi."

Despite the insult, Belphegor grinned widely.

And that's how it all started.

**End of Chapter 1**

**... I have nothing to say about this. *hits my head against the wall repeatedly***

**R&R? Please.**


End file.
